Imperfections
by Yoru no Angel
Summary: Will has always been the perfect gentlemen; he's always had the perfect life. But he's looking for something... more. One day, he finally finds it in the form of a farmer girl, who does something utterly unique - she laughs at him. Will/Chelsea.  On Hold
1. Peculiar

Time for a new story! Although, once again, I haven't actually played Sunshine Islands yet, but I've been studying up on videos and heart lines. Will is my new favourite bachelor. He's just so hilariously over the top :')

My other story is still my top priority though, so updates on this one will be much slower.

* * *

Will was forever being told he had everything a person could want out of life. Money. A privileged upbringing. Money. Good looks. Money – that was a very popular desire, apparently. Yet, even with his luxurious lifestyle, he couldn't help questioning if there was more to life than what he had.

When he'd asked his father – who was stern, balding slightly, and whose dark hair and fair complexion gave him a rather foreboding appearance – he suggested that Will see the world. He reassured him that after he broadened his horizons, he would be grateful for what he had and these doubts would disappear.

Naturally, being a young man, Will had already started to develop a thirst for adventure. He hadn't done much in his life, after all, especially without his parents' supervision. And it would be interesting to see how people from other walks of life lived, it would even help him empathise with them – while his servants were pleasant and caring people, he often heard them grumble under their breaths, "They have it so easy," as they went about their work. The idea of travel was sounding more and more appealing after each passing day.

So when the New Year rolled around, Will took his father up on his offer. He took the smallest yacht his family owned, a modest vessel a mere 85ft in length, gathered his most reliable staff and set off across the seas. Of course, Arthur, his horse and trusted companion for as long as he could remember, came along too.

For the first time in his life, he saw the world with his own eyes. They stopped in many places: cities with tall skyscrapers that disappeared into the clouds, small country towns which were so green and filled with life, to beaches and port towns that were perfect for a relaxing vacation. But even though he'd seen so many different sceneries, Will still felt something was _missing_.

It wasn't much of a benefit to him, travelling around like this. He never spent enough time in one place to ever make a lasting connection with anyone, nor was he experiencing another lifestyle first hand. _What was the point?_ The thought surfaced in his mind on occasion, when his thoughts grew too idle or when the loneliness became too much to bear and he began to long for home.

One night, Will consulted the only person in his immediate family who had any experience living away from the privileged, his Uncle Regis. Some time ago, he and his daughter Sabrina relocated to a small island community. While he could be as stern as his father, Regis seemed to understand his plight and did not hesitate to suggest a solution.

"Pay me a visit William, here at the Sunshine Archipelago," He had said, "Stay the month. I guarantee you won't want to leave."

Though his uncle had sounded serious, Will laughed. Eccentric Uncle Regis, he thought. But he also thought, why not? His yacht was berthed not far from islands and it wasn't as if he was sticking to a strict schedule.

_Follow the winds of life!_ that was what both his mind and heart told him.

And so, at the beginning of Summer, Will changed his plans, on course for the Sunshine Archipelago.

* * *

**Imperfections**

* * *

Today, Will was an adventurer about to explore a new land.

Well, not exactly. He was hardly the adventuring type, especially when dressed in his designer clothing, and Sunshine Islands wasn't a new uncovered land at all. He'd actually been on the island two days now, though he had yet to see any of the scenery beyond his uncle's mansion, something he intended to remedy once he ate breakfast.

After a hearty first meal, Will headed down to the stables to see Arthur. The majestic horse seemed restless this morning, pacing back and forth in his small living space. Perhaps from the excitement of arriving in a new place.

Will gently patted his muzzle. "There, there Arthur … shall we head out for a walk? It would be nice to stretch our legs, wouldn't it?"

The horse whinnied, throwing his head back as if he was nodding. Will chuckled and retrieved the saddle and reins. In no time at all, the horse was prepared and ready for a day of riding.

They made their way out to the dock, departed the yacht and ventured out to discover the unknown land.

Sunshine Archipelago was unlike any island Will had seen in his travels. Not tropical or a vacation getaway, the small group of islands were sparsely populated and the wide open spaces reflected that. The soil seemed fertile, good for agricultural work. Only a portion of the land was in use, mostly by the small businesses set up by the inhabitants. His uncle had the biggest house, of course. The townspeople were amicable and welcoming, hard working too – if a little… plain. They all waved to him as he passed by, happy to see a new face.

All in all, the Sunshine Islands seemed like a quaint place to live, although Will had yet to see this great appeal his uncle spoke of.

It was a good thing he considered himself an optimist!

However, the excitement of this new place was already wearing off. One thing he immediately noticed was how slowly the time passed. It felt as if they'd been wandering around for hours, when it was barely midday.

They reached another stretch of dirt road, which seemed rather deserted. Rather similar in appearance as well, he noted bleakly.

His thoughts drifted. To nowhere in particular; he just let his mind wander, enjoying the crispness of the fresh air, the warm sunlight on his skin, the rhythm of Arthur's movements. One thing this island had over the others was its constant relaxing atmosphere.

Beneath him, Arthur receded, hesitant to go on.

"What's wrong?" He tugged gently at the reins, slowing him to a walk, "Settle down, boy. There's nothing to be afraid of…"

He glanced ahead to see what was disturbing the horse. His eyes widened slightly. They weren't alone on the path after all.

Just a short distance away, a young maiden had come to a halt, right in the middle of the road. She stared, eyes wide open, at the sight of what only could be described as a gallant handsome prince on a white horse.

Will eased Arthur to a stop and elegantly descended his back. The wind had ruffled his hair, leaving it standing on end so he ran a hand through it in an attempt to flatten it out – appearance must be pristine at all times, especially in the presence of a maiden.

The young lady approached them, curiously, with her hand held up in a shy wave, "Hi," She said. While she was traditionally beautiful, with brunette hair and deep blue eyes, her plain and muddy clothes was a shocking contrast.

Will inclined his head, "Greetings."

Her attention fell on his companion and she grinned, stretching out her hand to pat him, "And hello to your handsome friend here–"

Arthur flared his nostrils and neighed loudly. She instantly retracted her hand. Will frowned at his friend. Of all the times to be rude to a lady! He turned to the girl, "My apologies. He – Arthur – gets a little skittish when it comes to unfamiliar faces."

She shook her head, gravely serious, "It's my fault for being too forward. I'm very sorry Arthur."

The horse stuck his neck out a little, inching his nose closer to the girl. When he deemed her safe, he stepped forward.

Will laughed, "I think he's starting to warm up to you already."

"I'm glad." The young woman giggled softly, "So I've never seen you around before. You must've just arrived, right?" He nodded. She extended her hand, "My name's Chelsea."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Chelsea," Will took her hand, bent down and placed a soft, chaste kiss upon its surface. Usually, young ladies giggled and blushed at this action but when he straightened up, he saw that Chelsea's eyebrows had shot high into her hairline. She appeared to be rather… confused?

Then, she began to laugh.

Will stared, shocked and rendered speechless for a few seconds. "Pardon my asking but… why are you laughing Miss Chelsea? Do I have something unsightly on my face?"

"No, no…" She gasped out between chuckles, "I-I've never seen that done in real life before…"

"It's the proper way to greet a maiden…" Years of etiquette training had taught him that. It was one of the makings of a perfect gentleman.

"You can't be serious."

"Quite serious, Miss Chelsea."

She laughed even harder

"Oh, I'm being so rude. I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh… it's just," She wiped at her eyes, "It's like you're a prince out of the movies or something."

"I have been told that before…" Will murmured. Although, he didn't add, it was usually said as a compliment.

This was not the first impression he'd been hoping for.

"What's your name anyway?" Chelsea asked cheerfully, once she'd calmed down. He noticed, in slight embarrassment, that she now held both of her hands close to her sides.

But he still had the chance to fix this!

"My name is… well, it's a little bit of a mouthful, but please, call me Will," He said smoothly. Clear concise words, perfect posture and a dazzling smile, all elements of the ideal first impression.

The girl grinned mischievously and pretended to curtsy. "It's nice to meet you, Sir Will."

His eyebrows lifted, "Sir? Please, there is no need for such formalities Miss Chelsea."

"In that case, you can just call me Chelsea," She said with a wink, "So, Will, when did you get here?"

"The other day…" He replied, "My uncle – Regis, do you know him? – invited me to stay a while. This will be my first time residing in such a small community." Now that he'd voiced the fact, he couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive about it, although if everyone was kind like Chelsea, he knew he'd adjust very quickly.

"I haven't been here very long myself, but it's a really nice place."

"Are you searching for the answers to life's questions as well?" He enquired. If other young people travelled around to find their true path in life, then maybe he _wasn't_ so different from everyone else.

"Well… a little," She stifled a giggle with her palm, "But for now I'm just a farmer."

"A farmer? Surely you jest!" Will exclaimed. Her skin had felt so soft, hardly the hands of a labourer, "I cannot believe that you could have such delicate hands after toiling all day long on a farm!"

Chelsea shrugged, "It's true. I can even show you my farm sometime."

"Really?"

She nodded happily, "Next time you're free, just drop by and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Wouldn't that be too much of an imposition?"

"Nah, not at all!" Chelsea waved it off, "I love having visitors."

"Then I shall take you up on your offer, Miss Chelsea!" Will's heart was soaring. This was just the experience he was looking for! The chance to see how regular people went about their day.

The farmer seemed very amused by her new acquaintance, "I thought I told you to stop with the Miss thing. Chelsea is fine."

"I apologise, Mi–" He caught himself, "I mean, C-Chelsea."

She giggled again, "Well, I've got to get back to work."

"Oh, of course."

"I'll see you around, okay Will?"

"C-Certainly!"

Chelsea gave him one last smile as she passed him by, continuing down the dirt road. Will watched her retreating form until it disappeared behind a bend. He turned back to Arthur with a bright grin on his lips.

Suddenly, the prospect of living on Sunshine Archipelago for a while didn't seem so dull after all.


	2. Anxiety

Thanks for reading and reviewing :D I hope you like this chapter too~

* * *

**Imperfections**

In no more than three days, Will had memorised the entire layout of the Sunshine Archipelago. He knew the names of the individual islands, remembered the exact location of every building, which store sold what product and who occupied each house. But even though he learnt of all these things, there was one thing he had yet to do: formally introduce himself to the locals. They'd passed each other by and most had waved or nodded in greeting, but the farmer girl Chelsea was the only person he'd actually spoken to.

And as nice as Chelsea had been, Will had to admit that she'd also unnerved him. If her first reaction was laughter, what would the other villagers think? His entire childhood and adolescent years had been dedicated to perfecting the behaviours of a true gentleman; however, it appeared that outside of his family's social circle, his mannerisms were merely considered, well, _odd_. It wasn't as if he could change the way he was raised!

When Will told his uncle Regis what happened, he too had chuckled and patted his shoulder as comfort, "Do not fret William, the people of this island are very kind. Just be yourself."

His uncle was right, Will told himself, there was no point trying to hide who he really was. He just had to see what fate had installed for him!

Which was why he was currently standing in the middle of Verdure Island, surveying the stores and houses around him, attempting to work up the courage to pay the inhabitants a visit. But where to begin? Will was sure the general store owners would be too busy for idle chatter, and he'd seen a daunting looking silver haired man walk into the animal speciality store beside it – perhaps he'd give that place a miss too, for the moment. And he couldn't just go about knocking on strangers' doors. He suddenly wished that he'd brought Arthur along, so he wouldn't feel so lonely as he contemplated his next move.

The diner? It was hardly comparable to the grand, exquisite eating establishments he'd visited with his parents but it had a rustic appeal to it. There was a delicious scent hanging in the air as well. Television programs had taught him that places like a diner were the perfect haven for gatherings, especially with friends. Then again, he didn't have any friends on this island yet – come to think of it, he didn't have many friends in general. The experience would be lost on him, in any case.

He stared at the diner for a while, but in the end, he decided it would be best to come back another day.

Will turned around to leave and instead came face to face with a pair of large blue eyes which were framed with long brunette hair. It was Chelsea.

"Why, Will, fancy seeing you here," The farmer said cheerfully.

"Mi – pardon me, Chelsea, good afternoon!" He greeted in return.

Chelsea glanced between him and the diner, and her face lit up with a playful grin. "Doors are funny contraptions aren't they?" She said, as she moved in front of him and took hold of the door handle, "You have to turn the doorknob, push and voila!"

A stronger aroma – a mouth watering combination of mixed spices and something frying – wafted outside as the door swung open. Chelsea stepped inside, holding the door ajar.

"After you, kind sir," She said with a regal bow.

Will blinked once and then twice.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

This situation was entirely incorrect. _He_ should be the one holding the door open for _Chelsea _– that was what gentlemen were supposed to do. He couldn't believe that in a mere three days, his lifetime of lessons and training had been so easily rendered nought by this simple farmer girl.

And admittedly, he found it to be a little intriguing.

"Seriously, are you going to stand there and stare all day or what?"

He snapped out of his momentary daze, "Are… Are you sure it's all right?"

"Pretty sure this is public property," Chelsea joked.

"What I mean is… I've never eaten in a place like this before…"

She reached for his hand, "Then come on, I'll teach you how us common folk wine and dine. I'm an expert."

"I-I didn't mean to imply–" But he wasn't able to finish his words as Chelsea forcefully tugged him forward and dragged him inside the diner. For someone so small – barely reaching Will's shoulder – she was rather strong!

From the inside, the diner seemed much smaller. There were a few tables scattered around, each adorned with the same simple off white table cloth and a flower vase. Each table only had enough chairs for four people, something Will rarely saw. Even in his own home, the dining table was long enough for an entire banquet – which made for awkward dinnertime chatter, with his father seated at the head, his mother at the other end and himself sitting somewhere in the middle, separated from each other by at least six chairs.

Only the table near the counter was occupied, where a beautiful blonde woman and a mousy-looking bespectacled red haired man sat next to each other. They spotted Chelsea and waved her over. Unsure if he should follow or not, Will wandered off to look around, feigning interest in the lunch specials written on the chalk board menu.

It didn't last long, however, because Chelsea soon noticed. "Will, what are you doing over there? Come over and meet everyone!" She called out.

He was reluctant, not wanting to intrude, but he couldn't just ignore her invitation either. So, he put on a friendly smile – those first impressions were everything – and made his way over to the farmer and her companions.

"Where's Natalie?" Chelsea was asking the redheaded man.

"She's busy with some um… deliveries…" He murmured, "She'll be by later…"

"How come you're not helping her?"

His head lowered, "…I-I um… dropped some boxes and Grandpa kicked me out."

Chelsea and the blonde maiden shared a concerned glance.

"Chelsea, how rude of you, you haven't introduced us to your new friend!" The blonde woman exclaimed quickly, her words elongated with a soft Southern drawl.

"Oh right, sorry." She nudged Will forward, "You guys, this is Will. He's visiting the island for a while. Will, this is Julia and Elliot."

"It's nice to meet you," Julia said as she held out her hand.

Will hesitated; he felt Chelsea's eyes settle on him and he knew she was waiting to see what he would do. _Just be yourself!_ He heard his uncle's words echo through his mind. "No, it is my pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful maiden," He said with a brilliant smile. He swiftly took her hand, bringing it gently to his lips.

In a much more familiar scene, when Will stood up straight again, Julia's cheeks were tinted red and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my, such a gentleman," She giggled. Elliot inhaled sharply; Will extended a hand to him and he returned the handshake, albeit sulkily.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he does that to all the girls Julia," Chelsea snickered.

"Aww, are you jealous?" She teased back.

"There's nothing to be jealous about!" Will cut in quickly, "Every maiden is beautiful in her own way!"

Chelsea seemed horrified. "Wow, I never knew you were such a player…"

"N-No, I would never, ever do something so indescribably despicable…!"

"Stop it Chelsea," Julia interrupted, frowning, "Don't you know when you've taken something too far?"

The farmer pouted slightly, "It's not my fault he's so fun to tease. Sorry Will…"

"It's quite all right, Chelsea," He said with a smile, "I'm happy to be able to entertain you?"

"See Julia, he doesn't mind!"

The blond gave her a reproachful look, "Anyway, Will, I'd heard there was a new person on the island… you don't happen to own that big boat docked at Sprout Island, do you?"

He nodded. Her eyes widened; obviously she'd seen the vessel for herself. Julia winked at the brunette farmer, "You've got yourself quite a catch here, Chelse."

Will's mouth dropped open and he spluttered something in protest, but she simply laughed.

"Okay that's enough chit chat, let's sit down and have some lunch," Chelsea suggested cheerily.

Chelsea and Will joined Julia and Elliot at the table. They ordered; Will had the curry, which was apparently the best on the island, and even though it wasn't fancy like the dishes his private cooks prepared, it was flavourful and soon he was in consensus with the locals' opinion. As they ate, they had chattered, although there had been a few awkward silences. They managed to find common ground despite their different lifestyles. Will told them stories of his travels, and Julia and Chelsea – and Elliot too, but he only piped up every now and then – spoke of their work and families.

But they weren't able to sit and talk all day; more work was waiting for them back home. Will paid – he'd waved his hand when the others began to protest, "It's my treat." – and Chelsea insisted that Elliot walk Julia home (even though their respective workplaces were located just down the road). This left Chelsea and Will together, but at least this time he held the door open for her when they exited the diner.

"That was fun right? We should do it again some time," She said, stretching her arms out in front of her.

Will agreed – it had been an enjoyable experience. Yet, at the same time, it had opened his eyes. They were so different, he had already been aware of that, but he would never truly understand what they'd been through. Living here for a month or two could never be the same as living here for a lifetime.

His brooding came to a sudden end when Chelsea poked his cheek with her finger. "Aww, what's with the long face?"

She stared up at him with her head tilted to the side, her blue eyes clear and filled with such sincerity. He quickly glanced away as he felt his cheeks deepen in colour.

"It's nothing to worry about," He reassured.

Her expression fell. Now she seemed very unamused. "I've only known you for two days, sure, but I can tell that you're someone who always looks on the bright side. If you walk around looking like that, something must be wrong."

Will chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Chelsea was incredibly straight forward and honest; it would only be fair to give her the same respect.

"Earlier, at lunch, I realised exactly how different we are from each other. I know nothing of the effort you've put into your work," He murmured, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is… I don't know if I'll ever be able to fit in here…"

She considered this for a moment, but ended up shrugging, "Well, I think it's still too early for you to be thinking that. You just need some time to adjust to this new place. Change can be a good thing too."

"I understand… but I cannot help these feelings of apprehension."

"That's normal. I was scared when I first got here too." Chelsea smiled at him and the warmth put him more at ease, "But everything worked out in the end… at least, I like to think it did."

Will nodded to himself. She was right – if he allowed every anxious thought to stop him, he would've sailed straight home months ago. There were still answers he needed to find, and until he found them, he wouldn't allow himself to be discouraged.

The smile returned to his face. "Thank you Chelsea."

"Don't worry about it." She grinned.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, quietly but at the same time comfortably, until a sharp voice suddenly called out from the distance.

"Hey Chelsea! Wait up!"

At once, the moment came to an end, and they both swerved their heads in the direction of the voice. A short haired red headed woman was running down the cobblestone path towards them. The closer she got, the clearer the exasperation on her face became.

The farmer crossed her arms. "Geez Natalie, take your time."

"It's not my fault, Gramps made me work through my lunch break. If only Elliot wasn't so unreliable, we would've finished unloading those crates on the ship hours ago…" The redhead sighed, "I guess I'll grab something quick and head back to work."

"You moved crates? By hand?" Will asked, incredulous.

The young woman called Natalie raised her eyebrow, "Yeah? It's not a big deal or anything…"

"That's amazing!" He gasped, "You're so strong, but you still manage to maintain an air of femininity."

"Er… Chelsea, who exactly is this guy?" The red haired maiden was frowning deeply, a cross between confusion and fear.

"Remember Elliot? This is his little sister, Natalie," Chelsea explained with a smile – a smile that seemed rather… mischievous? She pushed him forward, "Go on, introduce yourself."

Will didn't need to be told twice, "My name is Will. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Natalie. Your brother told me wonderful things about you!"

"Really," She said flatly.

Chelsea elbowed her lightly, "Be nice~"

Natalie shifted her frown to her friend, but reluctantly offered her hand in a gesture of friendship. And when a fair maiden reached out to him, a gentleman must respond – that was a part of him. Will bent down and brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

Natalie didn't giggle, nor did she laugh. She stared, dumbfounded, as her face deepened in colour. Her hand slowly curled into a fist.

"Will?" Chelsea spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Duck."

He glanced at the farmer, "Whatever do you mean–?"

Will didn't see Natalie's fist come flying at his face, but at least now he knew the reason behind Chelsea's impish grin. It seemed that the Sunshine Islands would either do him a world of good, or it would be his downfall.

Either way, he was certain that he was in for an adventure of a lifetime.


	3. Fever

Once again, thanks for the reviews :D

There's something about this chapter that I don't like… but eh, it will do.

* * *

**Imperfections**

A few weeks had passed and Will found that he was gradually becoming accustomed to his new life on the Sunshine Archipelago.

It was an easy-going albeit slow lifestyle and sometimes it was difficult to pass the time. On most days, he wandered around, doing whatever that happened to come to mind. Will doubted he could spend his entire life like that, but he would do his best to make the most of the experience, for now.

Living in such a close-knit community was rather nice. Once Will triumphed over his concerns, conversation with the townspeople came easily and he was fast making friends. In fact, Chelsea had taken it upon herself to help him become acclimated to the island. Each time the farmer dragged him to lunch there was someone new to meet: Pierre the gourmet, Denny the fisherman, Lanna the pop star on sabbatical and of course, Julia and Elliot joined them too.

Everyone had welcomed him with open arms. It had nothing to do with social standing or his family connections; the townspeople of Sunshine Islands accepted Will for no other reason than they liked who he was.

He did appreciate having family here, though. Whenever Will felt at unease or needed advice or just wanted to see a familiar face, he visited his uncle and cousin. Regis took him down to the mines and would swell with pride as he explained the intricate details of his company – although, more often than not, Will was much too preoccupied by the pools of lava that pulsed through the cracked floors to listen properly. The afternoons he shared with Sabrina were much less life threatening; they chatted over tea and homemade cakes, and sometimes he helped her tidy their enormous private library.

After days spent with Regis and Sabrina, Will couldn't help wondering if that was what he longed for: simple contact with another person.

He loved his parents, truly, but growing up, they had been so busy that Will often went days without speaking to them and had to rely on the companionship of his servants and maids. When it came to friends, he had very few, mostly the sons and daughters of his father's business associates. The only interests they had involved money and what could be purchased with said money.

At least he'd had Arthur. Ever since he was a young boy, the horse had always been by his side, his most trusted companion.

But when Will headed down to the stables that morning and discovered a half-empty bag of horse feed and a rather disgruntled-looking hungry Arthur, he realised that perhaps he hadn't been as attentive lately as he should have been.

"Oh dear, it appears that you're running low on feed," He murmured to the horse with a frown, "I've been neglecting you, haven't I?"

Arthur made a snorting sound and pawed at the ground, as if to draw attention to the old hay collecting around his hooves. He seemed restless as well, no doubt because he'd been cooped up for a while – their rides around the island had grown quite short over the last few days.

The guilt sunk deeper into Will's stomach and he patted the horse's neck. "I'm so sorry Arthur… I got caught up in the excitement of making new friends. But do not fret! I'll hurry out straight away and buy you some more."

Will poured the remaining grain into the trough. Leaving Arthur to eat in peace, he quickly headed back above deck to prepare for a morning of shopping.

* * *

Mornings were often the busiest time for the people of the Sunshine Islands. Locals rose with the sun and opened their stores bright and early, always ready for another day of hard work. They truly enjoyed what they did. Another attribute Will wasn't very accustomed to. Most of the successful people he knew hated their occupations but continued with it regardless, for one, and only one, reason: money. Even his own father seemed to go about his day with a permanent grimace etched on his face.

Will was greeted with cheerful good mornings and friendly smiles wherever he went. He made sure to return the happy salutations, though he also felt a little disappointed; he'd gotten into the habit of striking up a friendly conversation with whoever would give him their time, but today he was in too much of a rush to stop and chat. Arthur was waiting for him.

He made a mental note to spoil Arthur today. To make up for his neglect, he would give the horse a thorough grooming, take him on an extra long walk and even treat him to a few sugar cubes.

Mirabelle's animal speciality store finally appeared at the end of the street. His pace quickened and he was at the front step. Without hesitating, Will turned the door knob and a bell chimed as he pushed the door open.

Julia's face lifted into a smile, "Hey Will!"

"Good morning Miss Mirabelle! Good morning Julia!" Will said cheerfully to the two women behind the front counter.

Mirabelle clapped her hands together, "Ooh, my stars! The prince has decided to pay us a visit, what a way to begin the day!" The owner of the store and Julia's mother was fair haired and plump, always with an everlasting smile on her face.

"Oh no, I'm not a prince…" Will laughed.

She waved a hand at him, "Well you're sure the closest thing to a prince we'll ever get to see in this lil' ol' town!"

He heard a poorly suppressed snort from someone behind him. He craned his neck to look at the silver haired man who leant against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, black Stetson hat pulled low over his eyes.

"Oh good morning, Vaughn," He greeted politely. Up to now, every attempt Will made to speak with him had been unsuccessful. He certainly looked frightening, but Will knew not to judge a person solely based upon their appearance. After all, he hoped others saw past his exterior, instead of thinking he was nothing more than a spoiled and naïve rich boy.

Vaughn didn't reply straight away. He slowly lifted his head so his eyes peeked out from beneath the brim of his hat, "Hey," He murmured gruffly.

"Always such a chatter box," Julia said. He gave her a dry look.

Mirabelle saved him from having to form a longer sentence, "So what can I do for you today, dear?" She asked.

"I've heard you sell the best animal feed on the island," Will said; the shopkeeper giggled and waved her hand again, "I'd like to purchase five bags, please."

"Comin' right up! Vaughn, a hand, if ya wouldn't mind?"

The cowboy nodded curtly and followed her into the back storage area.

"So Will, you comin' to lunch today?" Julia was asking.

"I really would love to, but I've already made plans."

She sighed, "Chelsea said she's busy too. Looks like it's just me and Elliot then… not that there's anything wrong with that."

They reappeared, Mirabelle carrying one bag and Vaughn with two under each arm. Will paid, then picked up one of the bags, taking a moment to calculate how many trips it would take for him to get them all home. He moved to pick up another when the older lady stopped him.

"Don't worry about taking too much, Vaughn will be happy to help you out. Isn't that right?" She smiled at the man beside her, but his face didn't even twitch.

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly ask that! I'll be able to manage by myself," Will said.

Mirabelle cupped her cheek, frowning, "But you'll get your clothes all dirty. That'd be a mighty shame."

Will felt rather self conscious at that point. He'd been trying to dress down, wearing the most simplistic clothing he could find in his closet but it seemed that even his cheapest white suit and orange hooded sweater was still too eye-catching in a small country town.

The older woman continued to insist until Will relented and agreed. In the end, Will found himself walking back to the Sprout Island dock with a bag of horse feed in his hands and the most unlikeliest of escorts on his heels.

* * *

There was an awkward moment where, after boarding the yacht and unloading the horse feed, Will and Vaughn just stared silently at each other, unable to think of anything interesting or even remotely intelligent to say.

Not wanting to seem rude, Will offered to show Vaughn around his sea-bound home, which surprisingly the other man had agreed to. Very few words left the cowboy's mouth as they walked from one end of the deck to the other, not only because he was a quiet man by nature; he seemed rather stunned by the vessel's size and ample home comforts.

Will was even more surprised that Vaughn didn't leave immediately after they finished their brief tour.

Instead, he turned towards the blond man, meeting his gaze for the first time since they met – being one of the taller people on the islands, Vaughn didn't have to look up at him at an angle.

"…Can I see him?" Vaughn asked.

Caught off guard for a moment, Will tilted his head in confusion, "See who? …Oh! I've been so rude. I haven't even introduced you to Arthur!"

Given that Vaughn was the town animal dealer it was no wonder he wanted to see how the horse was fairing. Will led him downstairs to where the stable was located and in a rare display of emotion, Vaughn let out an impressed little whistle. Not many people believed it was possible to comfortably house a horse aboard a yacht, but Will had made sure that Arthur only got the best of the best.

Although, once the initial surprise wore off, Vaughn's eyes darted around from corner to corner, lingering on the unkempt hay and empty feed bag, until finally they settled on Arthur. The horse snorted, almost as if he felt a chill. The cowboy stepped forward with his hand reached out to pet him. Arthur neighed a loud warning. But the silver haired man wasn't fazed; he gently stroked the underside of his muzzle and instantly the horse calmed down, whinnying happily.

Will was amazed – this was the fastest he'd ever seen Arthur warm up to someone. And if Arthur accepted Vaughn, then there was no way he could be of ill-intention.

Though, when the cowboy shifted his cool gaze onto Will, he couldn't help but think the contrary.

"You been taking care of him?" Vaughn interrogated.

"O-Of course!" Will assured.

With such severity ingrained in his face, Will was suddenly overcome with the need to confess every wrong-doing he'd ever committed. They flashed before his eyes: once, he'd left Arthur out in the rain; he'd scribbled all over his father's important papers as a child; he'd forgotten to bow in the presence of one of his mother's socialite friends and now here he was completely disregarding his best friend's well being.

Thankfully Vaughn soon returned his attention to the horse. He was much gentler when it came to animals, it seemed. "I know you're new to the island, so it can't be helped that you've been busy… but keep an eye on him, all right?"

"I will, I will!"

The silver haired man lifted an eyebrow – he wondered why Will was so jumpy all of a sudden – but he appeared to be satisfied with the assurance.

After a few more minutes, Vaughn stepped back and gave a non verbal signal that he was leaving. Ever the perfect host, Will walked with him back up stairs and thanked him once again for the help. He even regained his nerve long enough to smile as Vaughn departed the ship.

About to return to Arthur, his heart suddenly leapt from his chest as a high voice was carried over on the wind.

"Will, heyyy...!"

He peered over the side of the ship and instantly felt relieved when his eyes fell upon that familiar cheerful face in the red bandana. Chelsea waved vigorously, almost bouncing up and down on the spot. Vaughn was nearby too, seeming to have slowed his pace, as if trying to creep by the energetic farmer while remaining unseen – he had no such luck; she turned her attention to him not a second later.

Will hurried down to join them. "Chelsea! Whatever are you doing here?" He breathed. Hope fluttered up unexpectedly in his chest – did she wish to see him?

"Well, I was just in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd drop by and say hello," She explained breezily. The farmer suddenly adopted a rather stern demeanour as she nodded at Vaughn, "Don't smile Vaughn, your face might crack."

The silver haired man shook his head, eyes longingly drawn to the distance where he knew freedom could be found.

"I er, gotta get back. Lots of work to do…" He muttered.

"Thank you for your help," Will said with a grateful smile, "Have a nice day!"

Vaughn tilted his hat, then quickly turned on heel, wasting no time in escaping these strange people.

Chelsea faced Will, feigning shock, "Wow, he looked straight at you and you didn't turn to stone!"

"Admittedly, I felt petrified at one point…" He exhaled slowly, still a little unnerved by the imposing presence, "But… Vaughn genuinely seems like a caring man."

"Yeah, you shouldn't pay too much attention to that gruff act. Deep down, he's just as afraid of us as we are of him."

She started to giggle and Will found himself chuckling as well. Though, he realised, it was tense laughter, the kind a crowd made when his father attempted humour during a toast. In fact, he felt much more on edge now that he conversed alone with Chelsea like this, which was very odd because it wasn't as if they were speaking for the first time.

"What brings you out here today Chelsea?" He asked in an attempt at distracting himself, "Something to do with your farm? You must be terribly busy with your work…"

Chelsea stifled another giggle with her palm, "Ah, you found me out me. I actually came here to see you."

A strange feeling twisted in his stomach. "Y-You did?"

"It's been what? Two weeks or something since you moved here and you still haven't visited my farm once!" The farmer turned away slightly, pink lips tugged down in a pout, "I'm hurt Will."

"I'm terribly sorry Chelsea! I've gotten so carried away with everything… I've even started to neglect Arthur… please, you must tell me how I can make it up to you!" He blabbered on.

"Take it easy Will. I was kidding!" She frowned and crossed her arms, "I just wanted someone to brag to."

"Oh." He tittered weakly again, rubbing his neck with his hand. It wasn't normal for him to be so flustered, especially in the presence of a maiden. Perhaps he was coming down with some kind of illness?

"Though, if you really wanted to make it up to me…" Chelsea continued on, tapping her cheek as she thought, "You'd better visit my farm sometime soon… say, today? If you're free, of course."

Will glanced over his shoulder at his ship, "I would love to, but I must tend to Arthur first…"

"You could bring Arthur along with you! I have a huge field right near my house so he can run around as much as he wants."

"I-I suppose that would be enjoyable for him…"

Chelsea grinned widely, "Okay then, its settled. How about you come by after lunch? I'll be waiting!"

Without even giving him the chance to decline, Chelsea bounded off down the dock, headed back to her farm. Will could do nothing but watch her short-statured figure disappear into the distance as his mind slowly processed what in the world had just happened.

At least the anxious feeling in his stomach had disappeared. Right at the moment when Chelsea happened to leave too.

How very peculiar.


	4. Cliched

Like always, thank you for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

**Imperfections**

Though Will had no doubt that Chelsea would be a capable farmer, upon arriving at the edge of her property, he found himself unable to keep his mouth from falling open in surprise. Even Arthur gave his whinny of approval – unlike his owner, the horse could hardly believe that any place could be better than his stable back home, because after all, it had its own ten acre wide private meadow.

A large field dominated their view, stretching out as far as the eye could see, boarded in by a white picket fence. There were rows and rows of crops, fruits and vegetables that represented every colour of the rainbow. The land not being used for cultivation was covered by impeccably green grass dotted with wildflowers. In the middle of it all was a quaint little cottage; its exterior was slightly weatherworn but still felt more inviting than any mansion. The house even had a small garden bed under the windowsills.

Will guided Arthur down the dirt path, towards the house, and they were both surprised to see that the farmer Chelsea already had company, an unmistakeable young man dressed in a tall purple top hat and long overcoat: the gourmet Pierre.

Pierre was bent over a cardboard box, inspecting the contents with professional curiosity. Satisfied, the gourmet stood up to be eye level with the farmer – which wasn't far to go, considering they were both rather short in stature – then clasped his hands around hers and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh Chelsea, you are my dream come true!" He sighed happily, "Please, say you'll be mine forever…"

A suitor! Not that he should be surprised. Chelsea was a fine maiden, so beautiful and kind, witty and hardworking. What man could resist her charms? The realisation sunk Will's heart, further than just any disappointment.

He was relieved to see Chelsea's face soften into a sympathetic smile, "I can't do that Pierre. You know you only love me for my produce."

Pierre simply nodded and released her hand, though he hardly seemed deterred. "Just you wait, one day I'll make a dish that'll win your heart over for sure!" He declared.

The farmer winked. "Same time next week, okay?"

The gourmet responded with a grin and a tip of his hat, before he picked up his box full of groceries and started to head back in the direction of town – as he passed by, Will noticed that he was staring rather dejectedly into the distance. Perhaps there was something more genuine to Pierre's words?

But Will had no chance to contemplate whatever that was any further. Chelsea had spotted him and was making her way over, her face alight in the brightest of grins. He dismounted his horse, meeting her halfway.

"Glad to see you found the place okay." Chelsea stepped back and gestured grandly at the scenery behind her, "Will, Arthur, welcome to my humble abode~"

They wasted no time; the ever enthusiastic farmer began the tour immediately. Arthur was allowed to canter off into the long green grass, as Chelsea led Will over to the farming plot. He admired the almost ripe for the picking vegetables – tomatoes, corn, pumpkin, onions – hanging off the vines and storks and listen as the farmer told him stories of when she first came to the Archipelago, when typhoons ravaged her fields and heavy rain washed away the seedlings.

He didn't fully understand the intricacies of farm work, but he admired her greatly; he loved hearing the passionate way Chelsea spoke, how her expressions could so easily convey the way she felt and her eyes – her eyes were just beautiful.

"Well it wasn't like I didn't know what I was getting myself into," She was saying, "But it was a real challenge at first. I almost gave up."

"I could never believe that!" Will gasped, "This is wondrous! And you accomplished everything by yourself… simply amazing!"

"Oh, stop." Chelsea giggled, waving her hand, "It takes a lot of dedication, but it's fun and pretty satisfying."

Will nodded along, not really having anything to contribute but enjoying the conversation all the same.

"I'm thinking of buying some livestock next… looking after crops is one thing, but animals are completely different." The farmer hummed thoughtfully, "Hey, maybe I'll get a horse! A girlfriend for Arthur?"

"I'm sure he'd like that," Will chuckled.

"But you probably won't be staying that long, will you?"

The question caught him unawares. He hadn't really thought about it. In fact, this would be the first time he'd ever had the opportunity to decide something for himself; up until now, his entire life had been propelled forward based on the choices of his parents.

"Why did you decide to be a farmer, Chelsea?" Will questioned, forgetting he had his own answer to give, "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

She shrugged, "It's nothing huge. I guess I came out here because I didn't know what else to do with my life."

"Didn't your parents disapprove?"

"Of course they did." She adopted that mock stern expression again and deepened her voice, "No one in their right mind would move out to the middle of nowhere! They said. There's no future in farming!"

"Yet you still defied their wishes?"

This made that mischievous grin edge back onto Chelsea's face, "What can I say? I'm a rebel and I like to live life on the edge."

"I am very impressed. I could never do something so bold…" He murmured.

The farmer covered her mouth with her hand, as always playfully dramatic, "You mean you didn't steal your father's boat to travel the world?"

Will smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, which were forlorn with the memory, "Well, I was the first to approach him for advice. But this was still entirely his idea…"

Chelsea was frowning. Unintentionally or not, he always found a way to sour her mood – the number one taboo when it came to social etiquette!

"O-Oh please, do excuse my rambling," He said with a forced laugh. Clumsily, he tried changing the subject, "Um…oh, I noticed that you have a flowerbed by your front door. I love flowers–"

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gardens you have back home…" Chelsea said offhandedly. She suddenly turned away and marched around the crops, headed towards the house.

Oh dear, it appeared his dismal words truly upset her – the number one taboo when conversing with maidens! Will hurried after the farmer, hoping to apologize and make amends before their friendship took any further damage. He found her at the front of the house, crouched down beside the flowerbed. Will knelt down next to her, but she didn't acknowledge him, continuing to fiddle with the petals of the flowers.

"To be honest I've always preferred the beauty of flowers over gold and gemstones," Will told her in a hushed whisper, "But don't tell my father or my uncle."

Chelsea swerved her head to look at him. "Do you even want to be here Will?"

His mouth dropped open and it took him a moment to regain his voice. "O-Of course!" He choked out at last.

"Then stop worrying about what your dad thinks or wants you to do. Just relax! It's okay to have fun!"

As Will stared into her blue eyes, which were unusually serious but held that underlying warmth all the same, he was overcome with so many different emotions. Chelsea was right; even though his father had been the one who pushed him to start this journey, he, William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathon Dredge Hams Reading Rodger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison the third was the one forging his own path in life!

"…Thank you, Chelsea."

She grinned, all trace of unease long gone, "As long as you're feeling better."

The farmer stood up and stretched, then gestured to the flowers, "You can take one if you want."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, "After you've toiled so long to grow them…"

"It's okay!" She insisted, "No one will notice that one little flower has gone missing."

Will extended his hand but hesitated. He just couldn't bring himself to disrupt such pristine beauty. Though nothing like the extravagant, gaudy displays he was used to seeing at home, the flowers held a simplistic beauty, much like the farmer who had tended to their care.

Chelsea watched as he loitered in front of the flowers. She sighed and suddenly reached out, swiftly plucking off one yellow blossom by the stem.

She held it out to him, "Here."

Bewildered into silence, Will could do nothing but stare in an absolutely dumbfounded manner, mouth agape and eyes wide open, as his cheeks flared a brilliant shade of red. Eventually, he was able to regain his nerve long enough to accept the flower, "You have my absolute, sincerest, eternal gratitude…!"

"Geez, you're really intense aren't you," Chelsea said. She shook her head, amused, "Well, I guess it is kinda endearing."

The words barely registered in his mind. His heart thumped at a million miles a minute, fluttering in his chest as if he were floating on air.

Chelsea managed to catch his attention again, "Would you like to come in for lunch? Pierre is always making me taste test his dishes so I've got a ton of leftovers."

The question just made Will's heart pump faster; he was beginning to feel a little faint. He'd imposed enough on her time already (and being invited into a maiden's house was something that should be reserved for a second or third meeting) so he declined her offer, but promised he'd visit again very soon.

"Don't be a stranger," She called after him cheerfully.

Arthur seemed disappointed to leave, however, with the promise of sugar cubes back home, he came along with no resistance.

While he and Arthur trotted away from the farm, Will twisted the flower around by its stem with his fingers. It felt strangely warm, as if it literally radiated Chelsea's energy and exuberance. His heart swelled; oh how he loved her with every fibre of his being-

That was it, Will finally realised. The feverish hue his skin took, the rate at which his heartbeat quickened, how her mere presence melted his mind into a pile of ineffective slush: there could be only one explanation for these symptoms.

But it was absurd that it could happen so quickly, so clichéd, like something out of a fairy tale, a movie or one of those tacky romance novels his mother secretly enjoyed.

"Oh Arthur, whatever will I do?" Will murmured softly, patting his friend on the neck, "I think I might very well be falling in love…"


	5. Longing

Imperfections finally livesssssss. Sorry it took me so long to update :') I wasn't quite sure what to do for the next chapter… and I'm still not sure what to do for the rest of the story, actually, haha. I've had half of this chapter sitting around forever, so I decided to just get it out of the way.

btw I finally got to play Sunshine Islands! And I married Will… I was torn between him and Pierre for a while :'(

* * *

**Imperfections**

This was true love, he was sure of it.

Not that Will had ever _had_ experience with genuine romance before. Of course, he'd been pursued by many maidens in his adolescence, but he found they were only charmed by one thing – his money. Once the novelty wore off, they quickly lost interest. "Oh William, it's not you, it's me," They'd say, before flitting away on the arm of the next eligible bachelor. He didn't mind so much, though. Who was he to stand in the way of a young maiden's happiness?

Chelsea was so different compared to those other girls. She didn't seem to care that he came from money, had the best upbringing and education and that he would one day inherit his father's prestigious company. What she cared most about was _Will_ himself – his feelings, his dreams, his true self.

This was his chance at happiness. His heart was practically bursting at the seams. He had to tell Chelsea how he felt, before he exploded…!

But what if she didn't feel the same way? The realisation struck him in the middle of the night, after a terrifying nightmare in which he had confessed his feelings. The Chelsea of his dreams had just laughed and laughed, clutching at her sides and turning blue in the face, until she collapsed from oxygen depravation. It had worried him so much, he couldn't go back to sleep!

"Is there something the matter, Will?"

The soft voice brought him back to reality. Sabrina blinked at him over the rim of her tea cup, the curiosity in her eyes literally magnified by her large glasses.

"You've been rather distracted lately," She continued on, thin eyebrows connecting into a frown.

He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "O-Oh, no, there's nothing to concern yourself with. I'm quite fine…"

Sabrina was frowning at him. Will tried to focus on the little things around him, sipping his tea, nibbling at some cake, tracing his finger along the pattern on the fine white china, but when he glanced up, his cousin was still watching him with a surprisingly stern gaze – the patented stare that reminded him of his uncle and his father. Sweet and demure she may be, but Sabrina was first and foremost Regis' daughter.

"Erm, well… perhaps, I do have… something on my mind," He mumbled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sabrina offered kindly.

Will hesitated. He had wished to speak to his uncle first, 'man to man', but Regis was currently much too preoccupied chasing after a treasure hunter – or in his words, a "Dirty rotten scoundrel!" – who had apparently invaded the mines and was coveting his beloved jewels.

He could feel the flush creeping along his neck, "It's… it's a little embarrassing…"

"I won't tell a soul!"

"Well… all right," Will sighed, "But you must promise not to laugh at me!"

"I promise!"

With a soft sigh, he placed his tea cup down onto the coffee table. "I-I… I believe… I've fallen in love."

Sabrina covered her mouth with her hand, "In love? With who?"

Will stared at his hands. This would be the first time he'd say the name aloud – to someone who was able to talk, at least. Could he bring himself to speak the name of an angel?

"C-C-Che…"

"Chen?" Sabrina gasped.

"N-No! Although, I'm sure he's a very nice gentleman…" Will mentally shook himself. He took a deep break; it was now, or never. "The one I love is… is Chelsea…"

"Oh, of course, Chelsea," His cousin murmured, nodding in understanding, "I noticed you've been spending quite a lot of time with her lately."

"It's foolish, is it not? We have only been acquaintances for a few months," Will lamented.

Sabrina tittered softly, "I think it's sweet."

"But she could never love someone like me. We come from two different worlds!" Will wrapped his fingers tighter around the base of his teacup, as the crushing weight of despair came to rest on his shoulders, "Chelsea is so down-to-earth, so real… I, on the other hand…"

"Any girl would be lucky to have you, Will," She reassured him, "And besides, you don't know how Chelsea feels about _you_."

Chelsea's smile came to mind, so gentle, so warm. How easily it had managed to ignite this passionate flame inside him. His pulse began to race again. "I-I suppose…"

"Love is about timing!" Sabrina declared as she rose to her feet – there was a familiar gleam to her eyes, one reminiscent of the look that overcame his mother when she became immersed in her romance novels. "You need to sweep her off her feet!"

"How do I possibly go about doing that, Sabrina?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, "I know! Why don't you invite Chelsea to the Fireworks Festival?"

"I-I wouldn't dare! What if she rejects my offer?" That would be so utterly devastating, the thought alone had the potential to stop his heart from beating!

Sabrina gave her cousin an encouraging smile, "What if she says yes?"

* * *

"C-Chelsea, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Fireworks Festival?"

No, she'd laugh at that.

"H-Hey Chelsea, wanna go to the Fireworks Festival with me? The night will surely start off with a bang!"

…She'd definitely laugh at that too.

Will's shoulders sunk with a sigh. This was in no way as easy as Sabrina made it sound.

Almost an entire week had passed by since he'd spoken to his cousin; he'd spent the majority of it wandering around the archipelago while in a love struck daze. The rest of his time was dedicated to perfecting his invite. At the rate he was progressing, however, time would soon elude him: the Fireworks Festival was a mere two days away.

His forlorn gaze turned to the sea and he watched as the waves crashed against the sandy coastline. If he didn't grasp this opportunity now, it would be lost forever. But if he made one wrong move, _Chelsea_ would be lost to him forever…

"Oh my, look, a prince!"

Will came close to jumping out of his skin at the voice. He swerved around on heel – what if someone had overheard his soliloquy?

A young maiden with bouncing blonde curls was skipping along the beach towards him. Behind her, another dark haired boy trailed along after her, looking rather sullen.

The little girl – whose name was Eliza, if memory served him correctly – batted her eyelashes at him, "Will you play with me, Sir Will? Or take me for a romantic horse ride?"

"Romantic?" The boy Charlie exclaimed.

Will's eyes searched for a means of escape; the beach was vast, but unfortunately the children had him cornered near a cliff. "On any other day, it would be a pleasure, but I'm afraid I'm rather preoccupied at the moment–"

"Pleeeease?"

Eliza's pleading stare bore into his soul. There was no way he could say no to a maiden – even a youthful one.

"Um… I suppose I could–"

Charlie suddenly jumped in front of him and pointed an accusatory finger at Will's face. "Don't go near him, Eliza! He's a vampire!"

Eliza crossed her arms, "What are you talking about? Will is a prince, the only man befitting of my beauty!"

"Have you seen his uncle? And his cousin?" Charlie cried, "They're all pale and skinny, with dark hair. I bet they'd suck your blood dry the minute you turn your back."

"But Will isn't like that."

"He's even more dangerous because he can blend in with the normal people! A day walker! I bet if he stands in the sunlight, he'll sparkle!"

Eliza tutted, "What kind of vampire sparkles in the sunlight, Charlie?"

"I-I can assure you, my family and I are very much human," Will interjected feebly. It was no good; any attempts at fleeing would be in vain.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Which is exactly what a vampire would say."

"I still don't believe you."

Charlie balled his hands into fists, "Then… then I'll prove it!"

Eliza folded her arms, "How exactly?"

"Uhh… with garlic! Yeah, they hate garlic!" He proclaimed, "My dad should have some in the store! I'll be right back!"

"Charlie, wait! How could you leave me alone with a potential vampire?" Eliza cried after her friend, but he had already darted off halfway down the beach, before the words even left her mouth.

Will glanced at Eliza, "I promise I'm not a vampire."

"Even if you are, I don't mind. You will always be a prince in my eyes," She murmured dreamily.

Will let out another tired sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

With his posture slumped and his eyes focused on his pristine polished shoes, Will followed the trail through Sprout Island, dejectedly making his way back home. His afternoon had been frittered away playing vampire hunter – which turned out to be rather quite fun; it reminded him of his childhood, participating in games of hide and seek with the gardeners – and he was no closer to perfecting his invite.

Though, perhaps it wasn't a matter of perfection. As Sabrina had said, love was about timing, and Chelsea didn't seem to care for rehearsed words and actions. All that truly mattered to her was honesty.

And honestly speaking, Will was undeniably, unmistakably, head over heels.

Will suddenly came to a halt in front of the inn. Clenching his hand into a determined fist, he came to his decision. The next time he saw her, he would march up to her and – no doubt bumbling and fumbling – he would ask her out to the Fireworks Festival.

"Hey Pierre!"

His heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice: he heard it in his dreams, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Chelsea.

And she was in close vicinity. Will found himself frozen on the spot. Ever since reaching his epiphany, he had been unable to look her in the eye, unable to utter a single coherent syllable in her presence.

Another voice, Pierre's, reached his ears. "Oh Chelsea! What a coincidence, I was just on my way to bring this to you. It's curry… my own secret recipe!"

Will heard someone shuffle across the path, followed by a lid popping open. He detected the scent of roasted spices on the wind. "Wow, Pierre, this smells great," Chelsea said.

"It's your favourite, right?" Pierre sounded giddy, "Haila allowed me to borrow her kitchen for a few hours. Mine is being upgraded you see, and I simply couldn't go a day without cooking…"

"Oh really–"

"A gourmet always needs to be training. Even stopping for just one day exposes you to the risk of your tastebuds growing dull again…"

"I see…"

Somewhere between Pierre's rambling and Chelsea's murmurs of agreement, Will recovered enough to take a few steps forward. He peered around the corner; Chelsea and Pierre were standing outside of Haila's Café. The purple clad gourmet seemed on edge and very red in the cheeks.

Will turned away, facing the way back to Verdure Island. It was wrong to eavesdrop like this, especially on his friends. Yet, he couldn't deny the temptation to keep listening was incredibly overwhelming…

Pierre played with the brim of his top hat, "Um, although, I have to admit, I have an ulterior motive for making you this dish today–"

"What is it, Pierre?" Chelsea cut him off.

"I… um… I-I…"

"Well, spit it out," She chuckled.

His words came out in a breathless rush, "As you know, the Fireworks Festival is this Thursday, and I was wondering if you, maybe, I dunno, wanted to go with me?"

Chelsea's brow dipped in confusion, before lifting in surprise. "Pierre, I–"

"I know, I know, you just want to be friends." Pierre sighed, knotting his hands together, "It's because I talk about cooking too much, isn't it? You probably think I only care about your produce, but really, you're very kind, well, most of the time when you're not stealing my hat–"

A hand came out and covered Pierre's mouth. The gourmet stared wide-eyed at Chelsea.

Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "I was going to say yes," She said.

Pierre jumped backwards, "Wait, what, really?" He gasped.

Chelsea nodded. Pierre let out a cheer, reaching for her hand, "I promise I'll make it the most memorable Fireworks Festival of your life!"

"Of course it'll be memorable... it's my first!" Chelsea teased.

Their fingers intertwined.

And it was at that very moment Will felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.


End file.
